Treasure Contest
by Perks Of Being A Book Nerd
Summary: This is my submit for a contest for iheartamianplusnatan! Hope you like! Leave nice comments, cause if not, that ain't nice dawg! I suck at summaries...
1. Treasure? I'm in!

_Heyheyhey all! This is an entry for iheartamianplusnatan's contest! If you want to join, here is the story link!_

_ s/9090579/1/CONTEST-Cahill-Bonding-Treasure-Hunt-Time_

_Thanks! :P_

_Warning: This contains Natan, Amian, and Hamead._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues. Or Hamead. Or Natan. Or Amian.**

* * *

**Blue Team**

Jonah Wizard was looking at the pedestrians and blowing kisses to them. All the girls were swooning and fainting on sidewalks and the ground. All the guys were rolling their eyes and texting. To Jonah, this was just another free-for-all in another city. Except no singing. Or awesome concerts. And his absolutely-no-talent-possesing-deppressing-no-life-sad-loser cousins were here. Ugh. Sure they were Cahills, but do they think about anything other than clues? On that note, Jonah winked at the ladies-er, his fans, and kept walking.

Dan was walking next to Jonah's side. Playing Mario Kart. Of course. Natalie had told him to stop playing with 'that thing' at least 24 times, and then gave up. He had turned the sound down so he was making the special effect noises himself.

Natalie was facepalming herself inside her mind. She would really facepalm herself, but she didn't want a bruise on her forehead. Leave it to Natalie to be the fashionista.

The real reason that Dan was playing Mario Kart was becaue he was worried about Amy. Would he ever admit that to anyone? How about...NEVER. It's just, he loved his sister, but...he just wouldn't/couldn't/shouldn't ever metion it. Ever.

Madison and Reagan were getting on everyone's nerves. They were wrestling on the street. They were absolutely filthy, but they were Holts. Did they care? Seeing Madison bite Reagan's toe answered that question.

Sinead was reading the letter to the other team mates.

_Dear Blue Team,_

_If my calculations are correct, NOBODY is listening to Sinead reading this letter. Sinead, tell them that I will (for the people who are not listening) cut off people's toes._

No one was listening. Nobody had even stopped. Sinead was ticked. She consulted back to the letter.

_Actually, nevermind. No one is going to listen to that. Tell them that I will pay them, and if they don't listen, I'll cut pay._

Every one was listening to that. Dan was gaping at Sinead so that he lost his game. Reagan was in the middle of giving Madison a wedgie. Natalie was in the middle of putting on cherry lipgloss. Everyone was gaping at Sinead and the letter...except for Jonah. He was still waving to the pedestrians. All you could hear in their little group was Dan's game making the _bumbumbum _sound to signal that he lost the game.

_Yep, that probably got everyone's attention. Except for Jonah. He is probably too self-centered and too concieted to listen to this letter._

Jonah heard that. "Hey, dawg! That ain't nice!"

Sinead giggled.

_Now that I-er, Sinead-has eveyone's attention, here is the list of things you need to find:_

_-A Red Solo cup_

_-A free makeover (you're not supposed to find one, you're supposed to get one!_

Natalie snorted at that comment. "Well, we have three girls running for that!" She stared pointedly at Madison, Reagan, and Sinead.

Sinead blushed/glared at Natalie and rushidly _(is that a word?) _continued.

_-A free scrapbook (And no Dan, that does not mean stealing it.)_

_-A conch shell_

_-A Lord of The Rings Bobblehead_

_Good luck!_

Dan looked at the other competetors on his team. "What is this for?"

Sinead gripped the letter. "I don't know, but let's find out!"

On that happy note, they ran to the nearest store.

* * *

**Red Team**

Amy sighed and looked out the window. They already had gotton the Red Solo cup. Everyone else had gone to get the bobblehead...except for Ian.

An awkward silence fell between them. She stared out the window, and he twiddled his thumbs. She got up to go look at the books, but something...strange happened.

"No! Stop!" Urgency filled Ian's voice.

Amy froze. "Uh, okay?" She sat back down.

Another awkward silence...

Ian sighed and stared at his thumbs.

"Sorry, it's just..." he winced, "I have an irrational fear that I will get mugged in a store." He looked at her and chuckled sadly. "Yeah, I told you it's stupid..."

"Yeah..." Then Amy's eyes widened. "Not that I'm agreeing with you or anything, I just meant-"

Ian looked at her softly. "I knew what you meant..."

"Oh good..."

"Yep..."

"'Cause, y'know, I don't wanna be, y'know mean..."

"Yeah..."

He was staring into her eyes, her jade-green eyes...

And then he kissed her.

Not a romantic kiss in the rain, but a kiss all the same!

They only thoughts running through Amy's head were 'OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!'

She just stared at his lips and utterred the most intelligent thing that popped up in her fuzzy brain.

"Er..."

Ian's eyes twinkled. "Be right back. I'll go find the others."

Amy just sat in silence, and Ian walked away.

Time for sorting thoughts!

Amy's brain felt like it had melted to her feet. But one question popped in her head.

Do I like him?

She was pondering that still when the others came.

The Starlings walked up to her, looked at her, and asked the million-dollar-question.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmmm..."

"Uh...okay? Do you like pink?"

"Uh...what...sure..."

Ned looked at his brother. "Ian?"

Ted nodded thoughtfully. "Most likely."

* * *

_Thanks guys for reading this! Luvs u all! Comment! :P_

_1) Good so far?_

_2) Any ideas?_

_3) Do you like pink?_


	2. Hamead?

_Heyheyhey guys! After I posted chapter one, my friend said that I had to have one chapter. So this is chapter one part two! Thanks! Luvs u all people!_

_Warning: Contains Hamead, Natan, and Amian._

_By the way, the items with the star are checked off. :)_

**Disclaimer: I am so sorry. I-I do not own this...I'm sorry...(runs away crying) no jk :D**

* * *

**Blue Team**

Sinead check off the list slowly.

_*A Red Solo Cup _(You can't help but hum the song now...)

_*A free makover _(Does one with Natalie count?)

_-A scrap book _(Seriously? We couldn't find a scrapbook?)

*_A c__onch shell _(OMG! It's Percy Jackson's distant relative!)

_*Lord of The Rings_ (How nerdy can you get? Found two by the way.)

Sinead rolled her eyes as she read Dan's little notes. Dan was so quirky sometimes. It was true, and he didn't even try to deny it. (Partly because he didn't know what quirky meant, so he accepted it.)

Dan right now was looking over at the window. He had nothing to do, because his Nitendo battery had long since died. So he was just...staring out the window. He watched as every rain drop fell.

Natalie slipped next to him and watched the window too. It was she who broke the silence.

She cleared her throat. "So...do you have a girlfriend?"

Dan looked at her for a second. This was not what he expected at all. He had excepted something like: 'OMG! Your cat is SO out of fashion!' or 'Don't ruin my Prada purse!'

He looked back at the window. "No. Ninjas don't date."

"Oh...too bad..."

He looked at Natalie full-on in suprise. What was wrong with her?

They held eye-contact for a full 3 seconds before Natalie kissed him.

They stayed like that for a full three seconds before Natalie broke off.

Dan stared at her a full three seconds before he whispered/yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

She looked shocked for a second, but soon covered it up with a smirk. "Sorry, lip spasm."

Dan just gaped at her.

She sauntered off, but not before she looked at him and said with a voice dripping with sarcasm, "The Holt girls made me, by the way."

Sinead turned to her clock. She had ten minutes to get to...him.

She better hurry.

* * *

**Red Team**

Hamilton Holt was waiting by an old sycamore tree.

He checked his watch. She should be here by now...

As if reading his mind, a flustered Sinead came to the scene. He gaped at her. Her fire-red hair was in a hurried bun, and her clothes were disatrously wrinkled. Beautiful!

Her cheeks were almost as red as her hair when she walked up to him. She was panting so hard that Hamilton could probably smell the mint on her breath a mile away. She kissed him quickly and handed him the object.

Hamilton gaped at the Lord of the Rings bobblehead in suprise. "You actually found one of these?"

Sinead calmly zipped up her backpack. "We found two."

"Two?!"

"Went dumpster diving. NOT fun."

"Miss Prada Purse didn't help?"

"Oh, no no no! That would be a disgrace to all Lucians!" Sinead imatated Natalie's British accent quite well.

"Haha."

"C'mon Holt. The scrapbook. You promised..."

"Yeah, yeah." He handed a pink and white poka-dotted scrapbook.

"Who picked this out?"

"Amy."

"Amy? Like, my Amy, or...do we know another Amy?"

"Amy was in...sort of a daze today..."

"Okay then...ooh! It's almost sunset! Gotta hurry! See you soon!"

She gave him a kiss on the lips and ran. She was almost out of sight when she blew him a kiss and waved.

Hamilton waved back and touched his lips. He hated keeping this relationship secret...

But he had to hurry. He rushed back to the room.

* * *

Everyone was there when they both got there. No one asked where they were, but they already had thier excusions. Bathroom. They nodded to each other.

Both Sinead and Hamilton put thier items on the fireplace mantel.

Fiske Cahill walked in a second later and counted the items and smiled at Sinead and Hamilton, as if knowing they spied for each team. He announced that there was a tie.

Both teams whispered wildly. How had both teams suddenly gotten thier needed items?

Sinead and Hamilton walked up to the stage. They wanted everyone to know they were the spies. They just wanted peace. They tried to explain that.

And had gotten tomatoes in the face as a result. Let's just say they found that closets work well to protect one from tomatoes. Hamilton didn't care.

As long as they were together.

* * *

_Thanks guys! I loved writing it! Please comment and I'll give you...(Pause for dramatic effect)...My little bro! No, jk, but do comment! ;D THE END_


End file.
